Episode 1582 (3 March 1998)
Synopsis In the Vic, Terry arrives, to be told he has outstayed his welcome, and Tiffany giggles about the gossip which was that Terry mistakenly got into Peggy's bed last night when he was drunk, thinking it was his. The screams were heard all over the Square! Terry leaves sulkily, saying he's off to the library, which causes much amusement as Tiffany questions whether he is capable of reading a whole book. In fact he borrows a book about gambling systems. When Irene comes in later, Grant offers her drinks on the house if she'll make it up with Terry. She passes Susan in the pub, and has a go at her about informing on poor people trying to make ends meet. Ruth muses on whether Conor has a girlfriend and Mark says pointedly, "That would be good wouldn't it?" Ruth doesn't answer. Mark and Ruth argue about Jessie's mother, with Mark saying she's unfit to care for a child as she's a drug addict and might go back to her evil past ways. Ruth points out that Mark was also in prison, did drugs and somewhere along the line became HIV+ - he isn't exactly the ideal candidate either. Pat tells Roy that Barry isn't doing well at the car lot, after she's inspected the books. Roy refuses to sack Barry. Mary refuses the fried breakfast Pauline cooks for her, and tells her that it will give her a heart attack and she's surprised Pauline has lasted this long if she eats this rubbish. Pauline lectures on about some people being grateful for having anything at all to eat. Mary is irritated and fed up. She looks for Conor to lend her some money, and Mark says he thinks he's at home because he was out until all hours last night. He tells her to go to their house to find him, and she says she doesn't want to go alone, so Mark offers to go with her. Ian has a problem with Lucy, who is ill and asking for her mother. Annie suggests he be civilised with Cindy, so Ian invites her round. He is surprised that she's so amenable to the idea, and he mentions about the chippy being shut because of the sewage leak, saying it's quite lucky as he can spend time with Lucy. Ian and Cindy are very civilised and Ian invites her to stay for dinner, which she does. When Cindy goes out to be picked up, Nick is impatient and irritated, and she's surprised to discover that he already knows about Ian's little sewage problem. He reassures her that he will do whatever it takes to get her kids back and that was the general idea - i.e. for Ian to lose lots of money and possibly his business. Cindy says he's gone too far. Phil arrives home with no obvious injuries, to everyone's surprise, as Annie and Conor are having a drink in the cellar office and Conor is explaining what happened. Phil isn't impressed by Conor's disloyalty and they almost have a fight, but Annie stops them, and says they can go again tomorrow, but properly equipped this time. However, Phil has to apologise to Conor first to persuade him to carry on his employment. Phil and Conor discuss the situation over a beer. Mark and Mary arrive home to find Phil telling Conor he has to carry on with their arrangement because otherwise he'll never get enough money to make anything of himself. Mary asks for a fiver, and Conor asks suspiciously why she and Mark came over here together, and does it really take two of them to ask for a fiver? Mary counters by asking where he was last night, and whether he was out on the pull. Phil says they were, and they make up a story that they were out for a bit of this, a bit of that, and a bit of the other. Mary calls him a sad no-hoper, and leaves. This makes Conor decide he does want to carry on with the protection job, otherwise he will be one. Mary sees Matthew in the square and invites him for coffee at Pauline's. They chat in her bedroom, and Pauline finds them and thinks the worst. She screeches at Mary that she won't have her house turned into a brothel, and tells Matthew to get out immediately. Matthew asks Mary if she's going to let Pauline speak to him like that, and Mary shrugs and tells him to go before he makes it worse. A young woman asks in the Vic where the new Italian restaurant is, and Grant denies all knowledge, justifying this to Tiffany by saying he won't do the di Marcos any favours. Nigel comes in with Julie discussing the Bar Mitzvah. Grant points out Nigel isn't Jewish, and Nigel replies that Grant had non-believers at Courtney's christening. Grant agrees, yes, in fact almost everyone but the vicar. Mary goes to Mark's complaining about Pauline. She says what could she do if she has a boyfriend - where can they go. Mark says if it came to that, he could probably arrange something here. Mary is thrilled and gives Mark a hug as thanks. Phil, Conor and Annie pick up the non-payer and beat him up to get the names of the other gang. Then, they drive to their club and Conor stays with the now rather bloody and beaten chap while Annie and Phil go in to have a chat with the gang leaders. They say it's a simple turf dispute, and the gang seem to be muscling in on their customers. The other gang say that it is Annie and Phil who are invading their territory, and how did they come by it? Annie says she bought it off Johnny Price, and they laugh and confirm Phil's suspicions that Johnny has conned them, and it wasn't his to sell. Annie says Johnny actually sold it to George. At this, the others look at each other and say this puts a slightly different complexion on the problem, and they will talk to their boss to see what he says. Annie and Phil return to the car and Annie is smug that the family name did the trick. She's also on a high and takes Phil off to gamble and get a thrill on the tables. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Annie Palmer – Nadia Sawalha *Conor Flaherty – Seán Gleeson *Ian Beale – Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale – Michelle Collins *Nick Holland – Dominic Taylor *Kathy Mitchell – Gillian Taylforth *Pat Evans – Pam St. Clement *Michael Rose – Russell Floyd *Susan Rose – Tilly Vosburgh *Matthew Rose – Joe Absolom *Mary Flaherty – Melanie Clark Pullen *Sanjay Kapoor – Deepak Verma *Mark Fowler – Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler – Caroline Paterson *Pauline Fowler – Wendy Richard *Martin Fowler – James Alexandrou *Roy Evans – Tony Caunter *Barry Evans – Shaun Williamson *Nigel Bates – Paul Bradley *Terry Raymond – Gavin Richards *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon Guest cast *Jessie Moore – Chelsey Paden *Julie Haye – Karen Henthorn *Steve – David Bardsley *Jonah – Mark Mooney *Alfie Kane – Mark Pegg *Justine – Howie Mai Locations *55 Victoria Road - Hallway, kitchen and living room *The Arches *45 Albert Square - Living room and Mary's room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Café *Laundrette *Turpin Road *The Queen Victoria - Public *Albert Square *29 Albert Square - Exterior and living room *Walford street *25 Albert Square - Hallway and living room *Club - Bar and backroom Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1998 Episodes